Glow
by Notthatbou
Summary: Segunda parte de Dust. Basado en el final de Kuroshitsuji II. Un mayordomo de los Phantomhive que se precie cumple sus promesas hasta las últimas consecuencias.


¡Por fin! Hola a todo el mundo, tanto a los que leéis algo mío por primera vez como a los que estáis de vuelta. Heme aquí finalmente con este fic que algunos esperaban: la segunda parte de **_Dust_**. Si bien es la continuación del primero, creo que puede ser válido y comprensible como one-shot independiente; no obstante muchos matices provienen del primer fic.

En otro orden de cosas, cabe decir que esta historia está basada en el final de la segunda temporada del anime, Kuroshitsuji II. Detesté ese final con todo el corazón, así que, de algún modo, esta es mi propuesta al respecto. Espero que os guste. El fic está compuesto de aproximadamente 10.000 palabras (son unas poquitas más); la cifra que aparece es algo mayor porque esta historia requiere de muchos comentarios y explicaciones, creo yo.

Poco más me queda ya que decir antes de dejaros leer en paz. Me gustaría dedicar esta historia a _mi bocchan_, _InWhite_, porque sin ella todo este headcannon e inspiración, y todo el modo en el que he logrado construir tanto_ Dust _como _Glow_ no habrían sido posibles. También me gustaría hacer una mención especial en la dedicatoria a _Ang97_. Porque sé que tampoco te gustó el final de Kuroshitsuji II, y porque disfrutas mucho de este fandom. Espero que esto te llegue de algún modo.

Si esta historia consigue llegar a una mínima parte del corazón de alguien, seré tremendamente feliz.

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**

* * *

_**Glow**_

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

_"Sebastian Michaelis."_

_"Ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¿Qué le trae por aquí, Mr. Spears?"_

_"Como mensajero de la muerte, he sido enviado a decírtelo: como no hagas algo pronto... Morirás"_

_*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*_

Se lleva el señorito un trozo de pastel de chocolate a la boca, con calma, manchándose sin darse cuenta las comisuras al cerrar los labios. Es tan... _Desagradable_. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde entonces? ¿Ochenta? ¿Noventa? Lo desconoce; hace tiempo perdió la cuenta. Ser un demonio es la máxima expresión del hastío, si bien aunque a veces se niegue a admitirlo sigue luchando fehacientemente por mantener su humanidad. El mayordomo sonríe ante esos pequeños detalles de la _'linda personita'_ que es su amo; a veces a escondidas, a veces abiertamente. Mientras el señorito continúa con su merienda, se dedica Sebastian a hacer la cama, deshecha tras tumbarse su amo a leer durante horas. Curiosa costumbre adquirida por el conde tiempo ha la de pasar el tiempo en la cama; claro que, y también es verdad, no es que haya mucho más que hacer.

No son las profundidades del infierno un lugar como el que el conde Phantomhive hubo imaginado en su día; no hay volcanes escupiendo fuego y azufre por todas partes; no se oye el clamor y la agonía de los condenados; no vive Sebastian en una algarabía extravagante de demonios con patas de cabra y tridentes afilados. No es que piense que esos lugares no existen; acostumbrado se halla a las siluetas que algunos mitos describieron definidas vagamente en el horizonte. Alguna vez llegó a escuchar quejidos de dolor provenientes de la lejanía, mas era innegable que desde el inicio de aquella desidia le causaron siempre más zozobra los ruidos que los otros demonios, que vivían más cerca, producían. Desde un inicio le miraron extraño, mezcla de hambre, o ira, o desprecio; quien sabe qué reflejado en extravagantes sonrisas maledicentes. Produjo esto en el conde harta impresión, un desagrado inexpugnable. Se unió a este la incomprensión, pues siendo que él había perdido su alma tiempo atrás no era capaz de adivinar el origen de tal interés por su cuerpo. Tuvo que batallar Sebastian y enfrentarse a inimaginable cantidad de litigios; causa era ésta de que el señorito apenas si saliese al exterior en los últimos tiempos, pasando los días, los meses, los años... en casa.

En casa. Fue éste el detalle más extraño y escabroso en la mente del conde desde el principio: Sebastian tenía una casa. Era un detalle de lo más extraordinario y sinsentido, aunque llegado a un punto de calma tras la sorpresa inicial se le antojó que aquello se adaptaba perfectamente a la excentricidad y caprichos de su mayordomo. Le contó Sebastian que le había dado un aire similar a Versailles, dado el entusiasmo que el palacio le hubo causado en su día. Ciel murmuró algo concerniente a su desprecio natural británico hacia todo lo francés, aunque no dijo nada cuando su sirviente meditó en alta voz si debería involucrarse en unas reformas, visto lo atrás en el tiempo que quedaban las últimas que hiciera. Le habló de las que hizo cuando surgió el renacimiento con entusiasmo, enfrascándose en sí mismo y dejando escapar palabras como Leonardo, Maquiavelo o mármol. De repente, de la nada, se le antojó al conde que allí debiera de haber cosas que jamás hubiera esperado conocer, brotando en sí un interés innato. Era la vida de Sebastian, reflejada debía hallarse en su casa, lugar donde habría de haber muestras de quién pudo ser anteriormente o de su pasado. Una intriga que antes pasaba desapercibida o que jamás existió superó por primera vez al desinterés general que el conde siempre sintió por todo lo relacionado con su mayordomo.

Era, por dentro, una casa aparentemente normal, sin nada especialmente llamativo a ojos de cualquier humano. Tenía habitaciones con camas grandes e incluso lujosas, una gran sala de estar e incluso un amplio comedor y hasta un baño. Produjo esto en la mente del conde honda incongruencia, siendo que no entendía a qué el comedor sin haber cocina. Fue a darle Naqiiba, una suerte de _amigo_ de Sebastian, una explicación al respecto, mas consiguió el conde finalmente y sin saber cómo, eludirla. Pero sobre Naqiiba ya volveremos luego.

En el baño había un lavabo, un espejo grande y recargado y una gran bañera; buscó el excusado por toda la casa, descubriendo a posteriori al no hallarlo que debiera ser un accesorio completamente innecesario. Todo era de aspecto normal y, sin embargo, todo se le antojaba extraño.

Le cedió Sebastian una habitación, la más grande de todas, y llenó el lecho de ropa abultada y suaves cojines. _"Ahora esta casa es suya, milord"_ afirmó con una sonrisa breve y una pequeña reverencia. Ciel se tumbó en la cama y le mandó marchar, obedeciendo el sirviente al punto.

Suspiró; últimamente nada era como antes y eso hacía las cosas aún peores. Sebastian estaba enojado y su amo lo percibía. No le excusaba, pero lo entendía. La frustración que él mismo sentía por el devenir de los hechos conseguía que incluso a sabiendas de que no debía, pagara su ira contra su mayordomo. Y eso hacía que se despreciase aún más a sí mismo.

Levantóse necesitando distraer la mente, ocuparla en algo que no fuera su propia miseria. Fijó la vista en las estanterías llenas de objetos que el sirviente no había recogido aún. Se acercó a ellas curioso, admirado por la forma y características de aquellas cosas jamás vistas. Había algo parecido a un sextante o un reloj de sol, lo desconocía. Libros que parecían llevar siglos sobre aquellas baldas estaban cerrados incluso con llave. Había un reloj de arena de color incalificable, cambiante según lo mirara, en el que la arena fluía de abajo hacia arriba. Encontró un joyero; había en él joyas de aspecto enormemente valioso. Convencido se halló de que muchas de ellas eran mágicas o tenían alguna connotación especial en lo que debía ser la historia de Sebastian, aunque seguro —pensó— muchas las tendría por el mero hecho de ser bonitas. Le llamó la atención un pequeño anillo de aspecto ajado y pobre, de plata vieja. Sin embargo, encontrar un escarabajo de oro y turquesas junto a la caja acaparó completamente su atención. Las cosas brillantes siempre lo hacían.

Al abrir el armario encontró cosas sorprendentes: había desde armaduras hasta lo que parecían capas de reyes, vestidos... Y en mitad de su fisgoneo fue cuando conoció a Naqiiba.

—¿Qué haces?

De aspecto humanoide y sentado en la ventana, poseía una mirada gélida. Tenía un aspecto algo más robusto que Sebastian, aunque no tanto como para considerarlo corpulento. Sus alas, que replegó en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación, también eran distintas: no tenían plumas, sino que eran lisas, como de murciélago.

Se asustó el señorito y retrocedió un paso, con gesto de enojo, mientras el demonio avanzaba lentamente pero sin pausa hacia él.

—Ni te acerques —amenazó agarrando el primer objeto que encontró a mano y apuntándole con él.

—Así que tú eres el condenado crío que le ha sorbido el seso a-...

—No des ni un paso más —sentenció firme lanzándoselo sin dudar.

—Eres un cúmulo de problemas —prosiguió el demonio esquivando el ataque con casi insultante sencillez—. Apestas a humano... No hacen más que acumularse curiosos y hambrientos alrededor. ¿En qué estará pensando?

—¡Cállate! ¡Seba-...!

—Aléjate de él, Naqiiba, o te mataré.

Antes de que el conde terminara de pronunciar su nombre, Sebastian se materializó ante él, guardándole con un mimo y cuidado a sus espaldas que contrastaba con la aspereza de su hablar. No sabría decir el joven por qué, dado que su tono de voz seguía siendo indudablemente amable, pero algo en las maneras del sirviente le hacían comprender que la amenaza que proferían era firme y verdadera.

El otro demonio calló un momento, probablemente sorprendido. Después, le escuchó reír socarronamente.

—¿Tú, matarme a mí? ¿Crees que puedes? Y por semejante parásito...

—No es que lo crea, es que te arrancaré la cabeza.

—... Venga ya, ¿te has vuelto loco? ¡¿De verdad piensas tener a este crío en casa?!

—Es donde estará más seguro.

—¡No estará seguro en ningún sitio! ¡Y tú menos!

—Lo más importante es la seguridad y el bienestar de mi amo, Naqiiba.

Vio Ciel cómo Sebastian se quitaba el guante y mostraba la mano marcada a su "compañero". Se sentía incómodo, pareciera que ellos se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo y las palabras de ese ignominioso demonio parecían ser tan ciertas que provocaban dolor. Ser un cúmulo de problemas para Sebastian le hería en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

—Rómpelo.

El conde se estremeció. ¿Qué clase de ser era aquél?

—Rompe el pacto, ni que estuvieras obligado a cumplirlo. Él no puede darte lo que pediste, mátalo y cómete lo que quede de él, así te olvidas del problema.

—Jamás.

—¡No tiene alma! No me vengas jodiendo con tu justicia poética; sólo te mete en problemas. Aún sabe y huele como un humano, no es una mala idea; medítalo —se encogió de hombros con tono casual.

Sebastian permaneció callado. Al señorito le habría gustado verle la cara; lo cierto es que, sin darse cuenta, permanecía inconscientemente agarrado a la levita de su mayordomo. El aura se volvió densa; podía sentirlo, como no había sentido nada antes. Era como si tuviese un nuevo sentido, capaz de evaluar y medir eficientemente lo peligroso de la situación. Notaba el peligro, lo espeso del aire, la inminente realidad de que, más pronto que tarde, los dos demonios se saltarían al cuello. Cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

—... Está bien, está bien, no quiero problemas —dijo entonces el intruso con despreocupación—. Pero te llevará a la ruina.

—Gracias por tu preocupación.

Ciel supo entonces que Sebastian sonreía ahora con su habitual sonrisa cortés e hipócrita. Aún hacía mella en él el pasmo por el pasotismo de aquel ser. A día de hoy, el señorito se pregunta cómo es que pudo esperar nada de Naqiiba, siquiera mala cosa, siendo que éste no es sino la máxima representación de la pereza.

Naqiiba y el amo se odian con pasión declarada, pero Sebastian piensa que parecen entenderse insospechablemente bien. Al margen de declararse su odio cada cierto tiempo, Naqiiba siempre ha disfrutado de contarle detalles oscuros del infierno al señorito a fin de asustarlo, si bien éste no tarda en maldecirlo e injuriarlo con ardor, llegando incluso a agredirlo cuando su enojo es apasionado. Naqiiba le ignora y ni siquiera se inmuta la mayoría de las veces (lo cual enciende en lo inimaginable la ira del señorito), aunque otras trata de comérselo y terminan discutiendo en grande. Sebastian suele dejarles discutir la mayoría de las veces, siendo que el señorito no se amedrenta, mediando sólo de ciento en viento para que el conde conserve su integridad física. Y también, cuando puede, para intervenir en la única cosa que le produce, quizás, ligero disgusto. Se trata nada más y nada menos que de la afición que tiene su _"amigo"_ a contar detalles de su pasado y de sus distintas incursiones en el mundo humano, lo cual parece divertir en grande al señorito; no sabe Sebastian si por cosa de posibles intrigas hasta ahora nunca planteadas o porque no es plato del gusto del mayordomo, lo cual, conociendo al conde, parece ser lo más probable.

El conde... Ha descubierto tantas cosas. Detalles desconocidos, la vida de Sebastian. Casi contra su voluntad, se han convertido en menesteres de su interés. Y cuanto más conoce, más consciente es de su ignorancia; cuanto más sabe, más convencido se halla de que no sabe nada.

—Eres un viejo —espeta a menudo mirándole mal.

El mayordomo entonces sonríe, con sus características cejas de pena, y suele añadir:

—Si usted supiera, joven amo, ah, si usted supiera...

A lo que Naqiiba, si está por ahí, añade siempre algo relacionado con lo poco que le gusta el nuevo aspecto de su amigo.

No obstante, hay momentos en los que Ciel Phantomhive si siente que aprende algo, un poco, y que se adentra en el mismo Sebastian. Ni siquiera sabe si eso es bueno, si le gusta o si quiere tal cosa, pero lo desea inevitablemente. Es imposible para él detenerlo cuando ocurre. Siente como si se lanzara a un pozo oscuro, denso... Pero caliente.

Ocurrió por primera vez hace muchos años, en las primeras incursiones que hicieron de vuelta al mundo humano. Quiso Sebastian explicarle que no era necesario un pacto para devorar a un humano, tratando así de alimentar a su amo. No era necesario como supervivencia, sino más bien por educación, un aprendizaje necesario. Pero fue imposible. El conde se negó tajantemente a alimentarse de humanos, ordenando, en un ataque de asma más psicológico que físico, que se les dejara en paz. Asintiendo y tratando de aplacar el ataque, el demonio de ojos rojos lo tomó entre sus manos susurrándole palabras graves y calmadas, aceptando cada orden. Finalmente, más sereno, decidió el señorito dar un paseo por Londres. Negóse a pasar por el _London Bridge_, mirándolo con desprecio, pero sí se acercó hasta las puertas de Buckingham Palace. Descubrió con sorpresa que la reina aún se hallaba al frente de la familia real, en una entremezcla descolorida de sentimientos encontrados. Caminaron hacia Westminster sobre tejados y chimeneas, lejos de la gente, el bullicio y todo lo que pudiera recordar al conde cuánto había perdido; era éste un lugar que ahora, por motivos existenciales, le producía malestar general. Había mucha gente reunida, hallaron gran expectación. Mandó a Sebastian a averiguar cuál era el evento, quedándose a observar desde el tejado de un lugar cercano. Dedujo por los colores y el aspecto de los alrededores que se trataba de un evento alegre. La ostentosidad denotaba aristocracia, así que sólo podía tratarse de...

—Mi señor —escuchó la voz de Sebastian—: es una boda.

El mayordomo no siguió hablando, supo que no era necesario. El rostro del joven amo cambió a una expresión indefinida; _Lady Elizabeth_ salía de la iglesia vestida de blanco, sonriente, joven y hermosa, del brazo de un hombre de rostro amable. Sus cabellos rubios reflejaban el sol, su sonrisa iluminaba a todos los presentes. Ciel se estudió a sí mismo, mirando su cuerpo infantil de apenas trece años casi con más sorpresa que tedio. Volvió entonces a su anterior expresión rota, manteniendo una entereza de la que a menudo hacía gala y que siempre sorprendió al sirviente. Vieron entonces cómo liberaban decenas de mariposas, que se lanzaron a volar cubriendo el cielo de colores. El conde se cubrió para evitarlas, Sebastian las apartó con desidia y despreocupación por sus vidas.

—Parece que no le olvida, milord.

Ciel levantó el rostro y la mirada; era azul, y brillante. Brillaba en el dedo pulgar de Lizzie un anillo plateado, con una refulgente pero discreta flor azul de adorno. Era pasmosamente sencillo, como una de esas flores cualesquiera que se encuentran en la ribera del río. Oh... Se parecía mucho a aquel anillo que se Sebastian le hizo una vez... ¿Cómo ella...?

—Bien haría en tirarlo y olvidarse de tonterías. Como ahora, lo que debe hacer es seguir adelante. Que sea muy feliz.

Sebastian se sorprendió ligeramente ante la firmeza del tono de su seño; conciso y desenvuelto, su anterior expresión había desaparecido para dar paso a un gesto serio y tajante. Aunque quizás debiera estar acostumbrado a la tendencia del señorito de barrer su dolor bajo la alfombra, no era capaz de dejar de sorprenderse, de fascinarse.

—Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

—_Yes, my lord_.

Fue la vuelta a lo que ahora llaman _casa_ algo quejosa, incluso densa. Se echó el conde en la cama ignorando con un gesto de la mano las burlas de Naqiiba, quien visto el ambiente no tardó en aburrirse y marcharse. El silencio, pesado, se hizo con el lugar durante horas.

Ocurrió cuando Sebastian se acercó a la alcoba del señorito a darle las buenas noches, rutina acostumbrada para que su amo no perdiera el hilo del tiempo y siguiese viviendo como gustaba.

—Trate de descansar —deseó con tono cálido mientras lo arropaba—; hoy ha sido una jornada difícil.

—Hm —contestó sin más ruido el conde, las rodillas dobladas cerca de su pecho. Estaba tan cansado...

—Buenas noches, milord.

Inclinado sobre el señorito, decidióse a marchar al no obtener respuesta, dando por iniciado su sueño. Giró candelabro en mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Con un crujido, inició todo.

Notó el mayordomo cómo un tirón en su ropa le detenía, obligándole a dar un paso atrás. Algo crujió bajo su zapato, mas no se detuvo a comprobar qué era; el brazo del señorito se extendía desde la cama y le asía con fuerza de la ropa. Sorprendido, dejó el candelabro a un lado y trató de volverse tanto como los brazos de su amo se lo permitían. Se acuclilló junto al cabecero del lecho, poniendo su rostro a la altura de la almohada, donde enterrado bajo las mantas se hallaba el rostro del conde. Abrió la boca para decir algo, preguntar, mencionar su nombre, y sin embargo no llegó el mayordomo a decir nada. La volvió a cerrar casi confundido. Sin necesidad de más, quedó a su vera, en silencio. Se quitó los guantes y posó las manos sobre el pequeño puño cerrado que apretaba fuertemente su ropa, acariciándolo con suavidad, dejando patente su presencia sin avasallar. Sentía ganas de reírse de la aún patente humanidad del señorito, tan ridícula, tan patética, tan innecesaria... Pero que al mismo tiempo formaba parte tan intrínseca del amo que él conoció. Tanto así era, que se sintió embargado por una sensación que pocas veces había padecido: lástima. Era una lástima sincera, preocupada, que le rondaba por el pecho impulsándole a hacer algo, peleando con el conocimiento de que nada que hacer había. Tras un rato en el que nada cambió y el tiempo pareció detenerse, con suavidad comenzó Sebastian a soltar los deditos de su señor de su chaqueta. Uno a uno, fueron asiéndose a la mano del mayordomo, no queriendo por nada del mundo quedar relegado a la soledad que le rodeaba. Tomó la mano del señorito entre las suyas con mimo en cuanto terminó de liberarla; llevósela a la cara y besó su dorso. Siguió haciendo rozar sus pieles con calma, sin quedarse quieto, demostrando su presencia. El señorito no respiraba, y eso le hería en lo profundo. No lo necesitaba en realidad, pero formaba parte de su actitud. Permanecía ahí, bajo las mantas, inerte.

Con un frufrú de las ropas de cama salió el sirviente de su ensoñación. Movióse su amo bajo ellas, alejándose de él pero sin soltar su mano; destapó el hueco que había quedado libre, no llegando a asomarse. El mayordomo miró, confuso, sin saber qué se esperaba de él. No obstante, comprendió. Sonrió para sus adentros y él mismo se sorprendió de no hallar en sí ganas de mofarse que tuviera que ocultar. Pensó que debería esperar a que se lo pidiera, siendo que no se hallaba muy convencido de que fuera correcto por parte de un mayordomo. Finalmente, anteponiendo deseos a dudas, transigió.

Se deshizo de la levita, el chaleco, el cinturón y los zapatos sin soltar la mano del conde en ningún momento, pasándosela él mismo de una mano a otra mientras se desvestía. Con parsimonia se metió en la cama, y después se tapó también él con las mantas. Hubo un silencio breve. De repente, el conde se giró. Se pegó a él, agarrándole de la camisa con los puños apretados a la altura del pecho; estaba cabizbajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que Sebastian no pudiese verle la cara. No se mostraba triste; parecía traslucir un gran cansancio, una completa falta de espíritu. Sólo Sebastian le quedaba como recuerdo de haber vivido. Sólo Sebastian.

Permanecieron tumbados, sin hablar; el mayordomo tomó en un momento dado la cabeza de su señor con cuidado, pasando bajo ésta el brazo. Estrechándolo en un cuidadoso abrazo, simplemente dejaron pasar el tiempo. Durmieron. Dieron vueltas. Volvieron a dormir, sucumbiendo a la nada. En un momento dado, consumidos el sueño, la desidia y el silencio, atacó el vacío acompañado del horror el aún doliente corazón del conde. Fue entonces cuando nació el primero de esos momentos. Ésos que, en silencio, el conde sigue atesorando.

—Mira, milord: ¿ve aquello? —señaló desde la cama hacia la estantería, concretamente a aquél escarabajo de oro y turquesas. Asintió el aludido levemente, despertando en él junto con la distracción algo llamado interés, algo que creía olvidado—. Me lo obsequió Faraón. Fui escriba en palacio.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirándolo con curiosidad. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, éste ya tenía el artilugio entre sus manos. No supo cómo lo había hecho, aunque rápidamente olvidó esa sorpresa para coger él el escarabajo y estudiarlo con curiosidad.

—¡Eres un viejo, Sebastian!

El demonio mayor rió sin abrir la boca mientras asentía.

—Mucho, mi señor. Aunque no se crea que la sociedad ha cambiado en grande...

—...Espera, ¿hiciste un pacto con el faraón? ¿Con cuál?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ante la intriga de su amo. Se preguntó qué habría pasado de vivir el señorito unos años más; recordaba que en los últimos años aquello de profanar tumbas egipcias se hallaba cada vez más de moda.

—Una mujer, fue con una mujer: la del faraón Akenatón. Dama inteligente, fue interesante. Me gustaba Egipto, me regalaron muchas joyas...

Ciel sonrió para sus adentros; a Sebastian le gustaban las cosas brillantes más que a una urraca. Le escuchó hablar con interés, ambos tumbados en la cama. A su mayordomo le encantaba hacer aspavientos, y él de algún modo quería seguir descubriendo cosas. Era entretenido, divertido. Le gustaba ver cómo cambiaba su expresión: reía con el recuerdo de algunas cosas, se enojaba y fruncía el ceño al recordar otras de origen menos agradable e irrisorio. Soltó el conde alguna risa o carcajada genuina, sobre todo cuando el otro negaba cubriéndose la cara con la mano, repitiendo cosas como _qué vergüenza, era yo tan joven_... Le contó historias diversas, desaparición de cuerpos, el _"accidente"_ de un faraón joven y aplazó para otro día lo de las plagas, excusando que aquello había sido un caos. Hablando de cosas diversas, finalmente, el señorito se durmió. Por primera vez en muchos años, soñó con algo tranquilizador, uno de esos sueños que se olvidan nada más despertar y que se van dejando tras de sí un rastro dulce. Aunque quizá lo dulce provino del aroma que de embriagó al despertar. Se encontró la sonrisa amable de Sebastian junto a la ventana.

—Buenos días, milord. Es 29 de julio de 1897; el desayuno de hoy es chocolate caliente con bizcocho de higos y almendras.

Colocó un cojín a la espalda del conde y le sentó correctamente en la cama, procediendo a servir el desayuno en una bandeja de plata que colocó sobre sus piernas. Mientras tanto, Ciel Phantomhive trataba de asimilar la realidad. Era todo... tan normal...

Recordaba perfectamente el olor del chocolate. Tomó la taza con aristocrática elegancia y removió su contenido con una cucharilla, llevándose a los labios lentamente hasta, por fin, probarlo.

Dio un sorbo. Luego otro, uno más y todavía otro, sintiendo cómo el terror le atravesaba más rápido y punzante que el calor de la dulce bebida; _no sabía a nada_. No percibía nada interesante en lo que comía, no tenía ése gusto característico amargo y dulce del que tanto disfrutara en vida. Probó el bizcocho, y sucumbió al desaliento.

—¿Siempre es esto así? —preguntó mirando a su mayordomo. Éste asintió con un pestañeo largo, como si le costara—... Está... Muy bueno.

Sebastian se sorprendió, viendo cómo su amo continuaba con su desayuno. Tanto orgullo junto, en un arrebato de aquel cuerpo tan pequeño, le trajo nostalgia. Era tan vivamente él mismo... que el detalle le hizo sonreír. Escucho un crujido bajo el carrito en el que había traído el desayuno. Un crujido que se estaba haciendo tan familiar que apenas si necesitó mirar. Rodó los ojos, y se deshizo discretamente del cadáver de la polilla con una pequeña llamarada que el señorito no fuese a ver; él, al fin y al cabo, las odiaba.

El conde siguió comiendo, orgulloso. No sabía a quién era que pretendía demostrar nada, pero de seguro hacía tiempo que no sentía tanto odio y tanta rabia. No es que la comida no supiese a nada; se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, podía notar algún matiz, y que sin embargo el problema era que esto no le producía ningún placer. No obstante, aquél era un gesto de humanidad básica y él, oh, él, no pensaba renunciar a ella. Jamás. Que el hartazgo le persiguiera, renunciaba a ser un demonio.

Dióse cuenta más tarde, al levantarse, que Sebastian había convertido una de las habitaciones de la gran casa en una cocina. De no haber sido él quien era, habría sonreído al verla. Le poseyó entonces la duda de cómo habría obtenido semejantes dones en la cocina, siendo que en su día aprendió tan deprisa, pero decidió obviarlo visto que, dado lo viejo que era Sebastian, quizá se remontase su historia al descubrimiento del fuego. Rió para sus adentros ante su propia ocurrencia, y marchó a la postre a discutir con el energúmeno de Naqiiba, a quien escuchaba de fondo rugir improperios disconformes con el cambio de mobiliario. Hoy tenía ganas de guerra, y enojar a ese tipo comenzaba a resultarle placentero. El mayordomo les dejó estar; no había nada que valiese tanto la pena como ver al señorito tan restablecido.

Así fue como, de tanto en tanto, reuníanse amo y sirviente, escuchando el primero al segundo hablar. Sebastian contábale todo tipo de cosas: cuando la caída de Roma; cuando estuvo en la India y llevaba largos cabellos y, oh, recargadas joyas; cuando presenció alguna de las sangrientas ceremonias mayas; le habló de la China y uniones de reinos; de la peste; de la Revolución Francesa con nostalgia. Cada vez más a menudo, tumbábanse juntos en la cama, ya fuera a compartir historias o simplemente a dormir o dejar pasar el tiempo. Deducía el señorito cada vez con más claridad de sus historias que Sebastian nunca antes había actuado con sus otros amos como algo siquiera similar a un mayordomo, sino que parecía tener un estatus de igualdad junto con la obligada pleitesía. Es más, se le antojaba como una suerte de tipo rebelde; a menudo aún hoy se pregunta qué sería lo que hizo al demonio aceptar ese rol. Después, se encoge de hombros y la intriga se la lleva el viento tan rápido como la trajo.

Hay, entre todas esas historias, una que al conde le llama particularmente la atención. No sabe si el interés se debe al final, aunque bien es cierto que hay más ocasiones en las que Sebastian parece haber tenido sus encontronazos con la Inquisición. ¿Qué es lo que azora su interés? Probablemente el secretismo, unido a esa parte de su mayordomo que no sabe muy bien por qué parece empujarle a cumplir lo prometido aunque ello le lleve a la destrucción. No es un acto de incoherencia en sus palabras, son los gestos los que no le pasan desapercibidos.

Es una historia de la última vez que Sebastian estuvo en Europa, o eso cree haber podido deducir de sus palabras, ya que el mayordomo nunca termina de ubicar sus relatos en el tiempo. Quizás porque para él —piensa— no tiene significado. En algún pueblo perdido de Francia, hizo Sebastian un pacto con un hombre de poder y corazón podrido, una combinación esta última muy habitual. No resultó éste a ojos del conde un detalle especialmente llamativo, hasta que le contó que, contra todo lo esperado, entablo una especie de _"amistad"_ con un cura. Un seminarista joven, acompañante del párroco de la ciudad. Era, decía Sebastian riéndose, en todo un hombre probo. Gustaba él de torturarle con palabras malintencionadas en sus conversaciones, pero el joven siempre encontraba una respuesta contradictoria llena de bondad y esperanza; era en él algo innato, una visión bella de la vida, deseosa de salvar a todo el que pudiere de sus miserias. Reía el demonio a carcajadas socarronamente cuando le hablaba convencido de que era él una buena persona, haciendo enfadar al aspirante a cura. No obstante, la siguiente vez que se encontraban él volvía a estar de buen humor, saludando y recibiéndole con la misma amabilidad de siempre. Le contó Sebastian al señorito una noche que incluso había tratado de seducir al hombre de Dios y tentar a sus pasiones; no profundizó el mayordomo mucho en el tema y le escuchó el señorito reír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Le golpeó en el brazo por cosa de su descaro.

—Vete tú a saber qué harías y en qué acabaría aquello. ¿A quién se le ocurre creer que eres buena persona? Ese hombre era un incauto —le reprochó aún enojado por las ganas del demonio de burlarse de cada humano que se cruza en su camino.

—En nada, en nada —rió haciendo un aspaviento con la mano.

Sebastian se calló con una sonrisa, aunque a Ciel le pareció notar algo extraño en su tono y gesto, como cuando uno se divierte y se le quitan las ganas de reír de súbito, dejando un gesto residual.

—Poco después de aquello él se marchó a su nombramiento oficial como hombre consagrado al servicio de Dios, y a mí me condenaron a la hoguera.

Levantóse el conde súbitamente de la cama, girándose a mirar estupefacto a su sirviente.

—¡¿La hoguera?! ¿Cómo? —preguntó más calmado, dejándose caer otra vez sobre la almohada y brazo de Sebastian.

—Oh, porque mi amo de aquel entonces era pura podredumbre de muy buen saber urdir; también me traicionó su esposa, lo cual dada nuestra_ interesante_ relación era algo que no me esperaba. Y el inquisidor, el inquisidor era más diablo que yo mismo.

—... Eres un ingenuo, Sebastian.

—¡¿...?!

—Te engañan enseguida.

Sebastian ignoró el comentario no queriendo picarse, o simplemente dejándolo pasar por no ser de agrado o utilidad para él. Se durmieron, juntos, poco después. Supo Ciel algún tiempo más tarde, conociéndolo por retazos, que el día en que quemaron a Sebastian fue el día en el que ese cura volvió al pueblo; él mismo se lanzó a las llamas, apartando la madera ardiente con sus propias manos, mientras gritaba a todos los presentes que estaban condenando a un hombre bueno. Quiso salvarlo y no pudo hacerlo. No obstante, sintió el conde sin saber por qué en su interior una suerte de alivio al saber que aquel hombre volvió a por Sebastian. Pudiera ser por no sentir la decepción de la ausencia de quien dice amar, respetar e ir a defender todo aquello en lo que cree, encontrando en aquél un hombre coherente, o quizás se debía al hecho de que, en el fondo, se alegraba por su mayordomo. Tenía la sensación de que él había sido alguien que dejó una marca en la vida sinsentido de Sebastian. No andaba muy errado, siendo conocedor después de que aquel anillo de plata que tanto le llamó la atención los primeros días no era sino un presente de aquel hombre.

—Téngalo —le dijo una noche, poniéndoselo en el dedo anular—. Quiero que lo tenga usted.

—...No puedo aceptarlo —contestó tras recuperarse de la primera impresión—. Es importante para ti.

—Lo es, ciertamente.

—Eso es. Es tuyo, deberías guardarlo —sentenció devolviéndoselo, aún sorprendido e incluso algo violentado.

—Y precisamente porque es importante para mí es que quiero que usted lo tenga. No es bonito y le vendrá algo grande, pero le sienta estupendamente —arguyó volviéndoselo a colocar—. Quédeselo.

Todavía hoy lo lleva. Le recuerda a una parte de Sebastian que le resulta cálida, como el fuego del hogar conocido. Sigue manteniendo, también, la costumbre de comer. La comida no tiene ningún sabor, pero es una cuestión de principios. Han pasado grandes guerras, ha debido de caer Londres en más de una ocasión...

Aparta de la cabeza esos pensamientos que le atacan de cuando en cuando sobre cómo estará su casa, qué año será, si habrá muerto todo aquel que estaba en el mundo en la época durante la que él vivió. Cansado, toma otro trozo del aparentemente apetitoso pastel de chocolate.

—Este conejo necesita un lavado —interrumpe Sebastian al terminar de hacer la cama su ensimismamiento, alzando con sus manos a un pequeño Peter Rabbit de la empresa Funtom.

—Hn —se encoge de hombros el señorito, más por demostrar su presencia que por el hecho de que le importe.

—... Se ha manchado usted, milord —sonríe, acercándose a él y limpiándole las comisuras con un pañuelo de tela.

Se hace el silencio mientras los dos se miran de cerca. Aparta un momento Sebastian el peluche, y pasa su mano desnuda sobre el redondo rostro de mejillas carnosas de su señor. Es tan suave; siempre lo ha encontrado fascinante. El conde cierra los ojos un momento y se apoya en la enorme mano de su sirviente; está cansado, le duele un poco el ojo derecho. El mayordomo mueve la misma acariciándole suavemente, hasta que los dedos se le enredan en los cabellos de su amo; desliza la mano hasta tenerla en la pequeña nuca del señorito. Y se agacha.

—... ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta el pequeño abriendo los ojos y frunciendo el ceño— Estás la mar de raro últimamente; cada día más.

—Pensaba que es usted precioso —sonríe con cierta picaresca.

—¡Anda ya! —se aparta enojado— ¡Vete al cuern-...! ¿Sebastian?... Sebastian, ¿qué haces? ¡Sebastian! ¡Suelta!

Lo ha tomado y alzado entre sus brazos, y no parece querer soltarlo. No es un abrazo fuerte. Es suave, y delicado. Como si doliese, aún más que cuando a propósito se hirió en el ojo. El conde se asusta, tratando de liberarse. El descaro y aleatoriedad de Sebastian llegan a veces a niveles incomprensibles.

—¡Ya! ¿Qué haces? —espeta.

Suelta por fin el mayordomo a su amo y lo coloca en su asiento, mirándolo a los ojos con su habitual sonrisa servicial.

—He oído a lo largo de los años que eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando aprecian mucho a otro humano, ser o cosa. Discúlpeme las licencias.

Ciel no contesta, mirándole con la boca abierta y una ceja alzada, viéndole retirarse tras un reverencia. Escucha un crujido a cada paso que da el mayordomo; negando con la cabeza vuelve a su merienda, obviando las rarezas de Sebastian.

—Milord... Discúlpeme...

Es como un susurro, suave, pronunciado directamente a su cerebro. Mira Ciel a la puerta y sólo queda el rastro de dos untos rojos y una sonrisa en el oscuro umbral, recordándole vagamente al insoportable gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Le escucha salir de la casa y se pregunta cuándo volverá, o si traerá algo interesante como hace algunas veces. Mira al suelo y ve un rastro de polillas pisadas; últimamente hay muchos de esos bichos cerca. Las mira con asco; le recuerdan al pasado. Sebastian, además, ya se ha quemado como ninguna otra antes. Vale que está raro... En fin, nada peor de lo que ya les ha pasado puede ocurrirles. ¿No?

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

—¿Otra vez por aquí, Mr. Spears? He de confesar que no dejará de asombrarme en gordo su presencia en este lugar... ¿Qué se le ofrece?

El hombre de ojos verdes se ajusta las gafas, con calma.

—Vas a morir. Te lo dije.

—¿Desea algo más?

—... ¿No harás nada? Impropio de un demonio como tú no buscar una artimaña par-...

—No lo haré —interrumpe el demonio ignorando molestamente las palabras del mensajero de la muerte—. No actuaré en contra de la voluntad mi señor.

—¿Aunque eso signifique morir de inanición?

—No pondré un dedo sobre un humano, señor Spears. Acarrearé con las consecuencias, pero jamás seré un traidor. Un mayordomo de los Phantomhive que se precie debe ser capaz de decidir cosas así.

Una mueca de dolor corta el rostro del mayordomo; sus dientes se vuelven afilados y la espalda de su traje se desgarra dando paso a dos enormes alas negras. Se arquea; las alas se extienden. Trata de guardar la calma y compostura, como debe hacer cualquier sirviente Phantomhive en cualquier situación.

—Ya ha empezado. Te estás deshaciendo.

Ve William T. Spears cómo las alas del tan problemático mayordomo comienzan a despegarse de su espalda, desgarrando la piel y dislocándose los huesos, sangrando hasta que, finalmente, se separan del todo. Caen con gran estruendo al suelo, y nada más tocarlo se convierten en piedra. Líquido rojizo, muy oscuro y denso, comienza a empapar la espalda del sirviente.

—Hasta mantener tu apariencia te cuesta; siempre fuiste un ser obstinado.

Habla con sorpresa, pero no tanta como para que el tono de indiferencia que tanto le caracteriza deje de notarse.

—Deje su ingenio para otro momento, si es tan amable. ¿Tiene algo que añadir?

—...No; dicho queda todo cuanto tenía que decir. Con permiso.

—¿Sería tan amable de hacerme un favor?

—...Adelante. No prometo nada, pero nada pierden por pedirlo.

—Dígale a mi señorito... —comienza con dificultad— que lo siento mucho; que... lamento no poder cumplir con mi palabra; no haber podido lavar a Peter Rabbit... Y también... Que la cena se retrasará inexcusablemente esta noche, así que no ha de esperar si le entra el hambre, vaya directamente a la cocina...

Tras un breve silencio, dando el mensaje por terminado, con un suspiro resignado el recolector de almas se coloca bien las gafas con el gesto habitual de su guadaña. Da media vuelta y emprende la marcha. No saber por qué va a hacer lo que va a hacer, pero resulta ser algo casi involuntario e incontrolable para él. Mientras marcha, de fondo, escucha al mayordomo hablar.

—Éste es el final, señor Rabbit... Me pregunto qué sintió Alicia al despertar de su sueño. Esperemos que no fuera demasiado duro... ¿verdad? Ser parte del sueño de Alicia no ha estado nada ma-...

Marcha, dejando atrás un gran silencio.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

—¡Quién es! —exclama furioso el señorito por haber tenido que ir él a abrir la puerta. Sus ojos se abren de pasmo al encontrar a semejante individuo frente a él; Naqiiba aparece a su espalda, mitad protección mitad amenaza, ante el olor de un enemigo—... Qué haces aquí. Qué quieres, lárgat-...

—Conde Phantomhive —interrumpe amable pero tajante el hombre de ojos verdes.

El niño se calla, y de un paso atrás. Odia a esos seres, les teme desde tiempo ha, aborrece todo lo que les rodea y lo que traen. Quiere que se vaya, no le gusta, no le gusta nada, tiene que desaparecer de su vista; ¡¿dónde diablos está...?!

—El demonio conocido como Sebastian Michaelis ha muerto.

No. Qué broma es ésta. Frunce el ceño y alza una ceja.

—Anda ya —suelta Naqiiba, con la misma expresión pero ligera sonrisa de incredulidad.

Mira Wiilliam T. Spears al demonio que le habla y decide ignorarle; no es alguien a quien deba dar explicaciones.

—Tengo, con todo, un mensaje para usted.

—No...

—Lo primero de todo...

—¡No!

—Es...

—¡Cállate! ¡Mientes!

El conde comienza a desesperar, las palabras de Spears y su implacable mirada, unidas a su impasible tono _"profesional"_ no le gustan nada. No es verdad, no puede serlo; es todo una broma; una afrenta; algo así. Y, con todo, la angustia del momento hace que sus ojos se humedezcan.

—Una disculpa.

Silencio. Todo se detiene. Incluso el agarre al que el joven amo está sometiendo a la camisa del mensajero de la muerte se afloja. Se acuerda de Sebastian, de la conversación de hace ya horas... De la disculpa tan extraña y tan sentida. Del brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa rara. De cuando él mismo se hirió en el ojo para que Sebastian pudiera romper su pacto y alimentarse. De cuando prohibió tajantemente comer humanos tras aquel primer viaje de vuelta al mundo en el que había nacido...

—No...

Una lágrima cae en silencio al suelo, tras rodar rápidamente por las redondas mejillas del señorito. Es pesada, pareciera que pudiese haber un agujero que atravesara la tierra a sus pies.

—La segunda también lo es, referente a un...

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Sebastian! ¡¿Dónde está Sebastian?!

—...conejo de peluche...

—¡Aparta!

De un manotazo con una fuerza inusitada hace Ciel Phantomhive a un lado al mensajero. Sus piernas comienzan a moverse desesperadamente en dirección desconocida, rápido, tan rápido como puede, lo necesita, tiene que encontrarlo; Sebastian, Sebastian, dónde estás, ¡Sebastian! Tropieza y cae fuertemente contra el suelo; su cuerpo sangra, su cara está dañada y sus manos y piernas pelados. Quiere levantarse, pero le cuesta respirar. Algo parecido al asma comienza a atacarle, impidiéndole el respirar, no recordando que ni lo necesita, e incluso vomita la merienda preparada antes por su mayordomo. Espera que aparezca, que venga a ayudarle, a limpiarle o reprenderle calmadamente. Nadie aparece. ¡¿Cómo puede ese hombre decir esas cosas?! ¡Sebastian!

Se pone de pie de golpe, y aunque vuelve a resbalar es esta vez capaz de poner las manos primero. Pero, al levantar la vista, su pecho se oprime.

Varios demonios, algunos de aspecto más desagradable que otros, algunos más terroríficos que otros, le rodean mirándole con extraños ojos. ¿Por qué? ¡Él no es humano!¡¿A qué ese hambre?! _"Los demonios a veces se devoran entre ellos, joven amo, no es algo extraño. Y usted tiene un aspecto delicioso, no podemos negarlo; así que procure no salir de casa... No me mire así."_ Recordó la risa del mayordomo que siguió en su día a aquella frase.

—Maldita sea, ¡apartaos! Tengo prisa... ¡Seba-...!

Ah, claro, Sebastian no está... Maldición, no tiene tiempo para estas tonterías, ¡tiene que...!

Un demonio se abalanza sobre él. Siente el impulso de encogerse, pero en lugar de eso toma impulso con el puño cerrado; está dispuesto a morir luchando hasta el final. Cierra los ojos, y deja su suerte en manos del azar.

Escucha un quejido y un cuerpo caer, y se sorprende: él no ha golpeado a nadie. Abre los ojos, encontrando lo inesperado.

—Lárgate, niño.

—¡¿Naqiiba?!

—¿No querías correr? Pues corre.

Siente ganas de replicar; le apremia, le apura el orgullo. Se muerde el labio, da media vuelta y deja a Naqiiba atrás; no puede desaprovechar el camino que le ha sido despejado. La desesperación lo envuelve, el ataque parecido al asma lo posee. Corre con la inevitable esperanza de encontrar pronto a Sebastian, deshacer ese entuerto y poder vengarse y reprenderle enormemente. Sucumbe a ratos ante la absoluta nada que encuentra, sin hallar ni rastro de su mayordomo. Pero seguirá, seguirá hasta que...

—¡Sebastian!

Ve su silueta en lo alto de una especie de colina, de espaldas, aunque tiene un aire extraño. Se lanza a por él agonizante de angustia, tropezando, cayendo, continuando sin detenerse, ahogándose en el inminente encuentro capaz de desmentir la terrorífica falacia que le han querido hacer creer. Hasta que alcanza la cima.

Encuentra antes de llegar arriba dos enormes alas de piedra en el suelo; una un poco más adelantada que la otra; parecen haber resbalado cuesta abajo por su propio peso. No tenía ninguna intención de pararse... Pero se le antojan familiares. Se detiene y se agacha a examinar una; es el reflejo de un ala de plumas, aunque tiene un aspecto grotesco en la parte que debería ser la juntura con el cuerpo; se veía algo así como un hueso, hebras de lo que debieran de ser tendones, sangre... y un trozo de chaqueta. Asustado, levanta la vista y puede entonces ver la herida no sanada en la espalda de la extremadamente pálida figura de su mayordomo. No obstante, no sangra... Es más, todo él parece verse de un extraño y homogéneo color caliza.

—¡Sebastian! —grita asustado mientras se abalanza hacia él con intención de verle la cara. Apoya un brazo en su hombro para voltearlo. Y no puede creer lo que ocurre.

El lugar en el que la mano del señorito está apoyada se deshace, convirtiéndose en una suerte de puñado de arena en su mano. La figura del mayordomo, de pie y de espaldas a él, tiembla ligeramente. Después, se deshace. Queda, frente al conde, convertido en un montón de ceniza clara sobre el suelo.

_Los demonios, milord, nacen del polvo, y en polvo o piedra se convierten al morir._

_No queda, de ellos, nada._

_Ésa es la verdad._

Ciel Phantomhive queda pasmado, catatónico, mirando el montón de lo que una vez fue su mayordomo. Está llorando aunque no se ha dado cuenta, y no puede parar.

—No te perdono. No te perdono... ¡No te perdono! ¡No te perdono, Sebastian, así que vuelve! ¡Vuelve!

Con un llanto exagerado cae de rodillas, sin poder aguantarse en pie. Hace amago de ir a golpear las cenizas con el puño, pero viene, entonces, una ráfaga de viento.

—¡No, Sebastian!

Se lanza sobre el montoncito gris y cubre a _Sebastian_ con el cuerpo, desgarradoramente. Lo rodea con los brazos, extendiendo cuanto le es posible los dedos mientras llora viendo perderse en la lejanía la parte que se le escapa. El viento se detiene, más el joven señorito no se atreve a moverse por miedo a que pueda volver.

—Seba-...stian...

Asoma entre las cenizas un sombrerito, pequeño. Asombrado, el conde extiende las manos para ver de qué se trata.

_"Éste conejo necesita un lavado."_

Es el pequeño y algo sucio y desgastado Peter Rabbit, con su parche en el ojo, su ropa recargada y su lazo al cuello. Como todo lo que sale de las empresas Funtom, aun tan viejo sigue siendo encantador.

—Sebastian... —llora abrazando con cariño al peluche con una mano— Vuelve... Vuelve, por favor... No me abandones, no me abandones, tú no, Sebastian... ¡tú no ibas a hacerlo nunca! ¡Vuelve conmigo, estoy llorando! ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡SEBASTIAN!

Su cuerpo cae sobre las cenizas, de las cuales algunas se pegan a su empapado rostro. Con Peter Rabbit bajo su pecho, agarra el polvo en el que ha quedado convertido su mayordomo. Éstas se escurren de entre sus dedos. Las mueve y remueve, como esperando encontrar algo.

Un detalle inesperado le hace dar un pequeño salto. Mientras movía sus manos en busca de vana esperanza, una mariposa de alas azules ha salido del cúmulo de cenizas cada vez más negras. Le resultaba incluso familiar. Pero, entonces, una segunda mariposa alza aparece de entre el montón. Juntas, alzan el vuelo hacia lo que en ese sitio hace las veces de cielo. Siendo algo que hace mucho de ser, siendo simplemente un niño, queda llorando e hipeando el amo sin sirviente, hasta que sus ojos se cierran y todo se vuelve oscuro.

_"Me niego a vivir a base de leche con miel"_

_"No me traicionarás"_

_"Sebastian, quiero tarta."_

_"Me honra usted, milord."_

_"Te llamarás Sebastian."_

_"Duerme conmigo."_

_"¡Ven y sálvame!"_

_"Un mayordomo de los Phantomhive que se precie debe ser capaz de hacer cosas así."_

_"¡Sebastian! ¡Hasta que devores mi alma sigues siendo mi mayordomo!"_

_"Yes, my little lord."_

El suelo... está frío. Abre los ojos lentamente; los párpados le son tan pesados que le parece que no llegará a despertar jamás.

—¿...? ¿ Dónde... estoy?...

Ahh... Sí... Ha perdido a...

—¡Sebastian! —brama, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Se da cuenta de que tiene a su viejo y algo sucio peluche apretado fuertemente en la mano, cerrada hasta el punto de agarrotarse. Los suelos parecen de mármol o algo parecido; la sala es blanca, grande y luminosa.

—Ji, ji,ji... Bienvenido, conde.

Da media vuelta, incluso asustado.

—Enterrador.

Es una voz inconfundible, así que no ha podido sino acertar. El hombre de largos cabellos plateados y rostro oculto está sentado en una silla que parece incluso un trono, o quizá el asiento principal de una sala de tribunal. A un lado está William T. Spears, y abrazado a sus rodillas un sujeto pelirrojo llora amargamente.

—¿Por qué siempre se mueren los guapos, Will? ¿Por qué? Los feos son casi inmortales, ¿por qué soy tan desgraciada? Seeebaaaaaas...

Un escalofrío recorre de manera desagradable la espalda del conde Phantomhive, que decide obviar esa presencia y vuelve su aún húmedo rostro hacia el primero de aquellos seres en dirigirle la palabra.

—Cuánto tiempo... Sigue usted igual de adorable.

—Dónde estoy, ¡dónde está Sebastian! ¡Devolvédmelo!

—El demonio está muerto, joven conde —explica el enterrador con tono de lástima—... Exactamente igual que usted.

—¡Sebast-...! ¿Qué? Eso no es posible.

Ridículo. ¿Cómo va él a estar muerto? Si carece de alma... Y sigue en pie de una pieza. Si hubiese muerto le aguardaría el mismo destino que a...

—Claro que lo es —sonríe—. Mírese en el espejo.

Mira con desconfianza al recolector de almas, pero termina acercándose a paso lento hacia un pequeño espejo que hay en la pared. Le cuesta enfrentarse a su reflejo; nunca le gustó desde el incendio. Toma aire, lentamente, y levanta la cabeza.

—¡Haa...!

Azules. Sus dos ojos son azules. Los dos. El conde del reflejo tiene una marca residual en el ojo izquierdo, pero ni rastro queda del rojo. Es casi hasta doloroso, dejando a un lado su lamentable aspecto.

—Pero.. No puede...

—¿Ser? Jovencito, a estas alturas debería saber que todo puede ser. Se lo explicaré; ahhh cómo me alegra verle...  
»Verá conde: está usted tan triste, ha llorado desde el fondo de su ser por la pérdida de un ser que... Que su alma ha resonado en el vacío en el que se hallaba perdida. A fin de cuentas, el alma de Ciel Phantomhive nunca dejó de existir, sino que desapareció tras la muerte del ser que la devorara. Ahora, su sufrimiento tan puro ha hecho que ésta resuene y pudiésemos encontrarla. Quedaría unirla a su cuerpo... Pero resulta que, por desgracia, usted ya falleció.

—... Entonces estoy muerto.

—Por eso está usted aquí, frente a mí —sonríe el enterrador. Siempre ha sido una sonrisa siniestra, o eso piensa el conde—. ¡Pero! Hay un motivo especial por el cual es usted un invitado de honor aquí hoy, ji ji ji...

El niño se sorprende, todo lo posible teniendo en cuenta el cansancio cada vez mayor que le embarga.

—Señor conde, ha dotado usted de alma a un demonio. Por ello, tiene derecho a pedir un deseo antes de morir.

El peluche se le resbala de las manos sin llegar a caerse, y ahora sí sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente so causa del pasmo. La mano del mensajero de la muerte se extiende casi elegantemente, y ve el señorito ya de nadie un algo brillante sobre una especie de pequeña cúpula de cristal. Una de las dos mariposas que ha visto antes está posadas sobre ella, tranquila.

—... ¡¿SEBASTIAN?!

—Sí, señor. En el momento en el que decidió morir en lugar de traicionar la confianza de su joven amo, hace muchos muchos años, el momento en el que se enfrentó a su mundo y su propia naturaleza... Sebastian Michaelis dejó de ser un demonio. La relación entre ustedes dos va más allá de lo que cualquier ser vivo pudiera comprender. Usted ha creado en él una razón de ser, un motivo que le hace vivir. Cuando un cuerpo que no tiene un motivo para vivir no puede seguir adelante, fallece. Y su alma se separa de su cuerpo. El alma, en este caso, que usted le ha dado.

Silencio. El conde Phantomhive no sabe qué decir; se halla atravesado por el pasmo. Le parece tan inconcebible imaginar a Sebastian como algo que no sea un demonio, ¡incluso a él mismo!, que no termina de poder articular palabra. Claro que, en cierto modo, a estas alturas es como si la naturaleza de cada uno fuese indiferente. Estaban juntos, eso era lo único que importaba.

—Por ello, es usted merecedor de un trato especial y superior. Tiene, por tanto, derecho a un deseo... Ji, ji, ji, ¿le dejo pensar?

Se acuerda fugazmente de sus padres.

—Quiero estar siempre con Sebastian.

—Ohhh vaaaya, ¡qué rápido, conde! —aplaude entre risas el enterrador— ¿No quiere pensarlo mejor? Ése es un deseo prácticamente imposible...

—Entonces no quiero nada más.

El enterrador vuelve a aplaudir revolviéndose emocionado en su asiento.

—¡Tan propio de usted! Se parece usted a su padre... ¿Está convencido?

—Yo nunca me retracto. Y si es imposible, no sé por qué sigo aquí.

—... —la risa ahora se vuelve sugerente—. Está bien, está bien, confesaré. Hay una manera.

—Ejem.

La tos aparentemente interesada de William T. Spears parece querer detener al enterrador. No llega a ninguna parte su queja; el de pelo plateado extiende el brazo para detenerle.

—... Una manera para que se pueda crear la posibilidad de que su deseo se cumpla. Se la contaré si está dispuesto a aceptar; si no, puede negarse con la condición de perder su deseo.

—¡Que sí! Acepto lo que sea, ¡devolvedme a Sebastian!

Vuelve a rodar el mensajero de la muerte entre emoción y risas.

—¡Genial, genial! Ahh... —se seca una lágrima— La única manera de estar con su mayordomo para siempre, joven conde, será... Renacer juntos en una vida próxima, en la que ambos, como humanos, puedan volver a encontrarse. Si lo logran...

—¿Qué?

El pequeño pregunta y se queda en silencio, sorprendido, asustado y preso de un sentimiento extraño, parecido como mucho a la tristeza. O quizá llora de esperanza. No lo sabe. Se imagina volviendo a ver a Sebastian, y echándole en cara todo lo que le acaba de hacer pasar, jurándole un castigo inolvidable. Y también imagina sus manos, esas manos tan grandes y siempre frías.

—Acepto. Acepto, adelante. Quiero ver a Sebastian.

—¿Segu-...?

—He dicho que sí. Como se me vuelva a cuestionar una sola vez más...

—Jiii ji ji, tranquilo conde, tranquilo, si es lo que deseas... Adelante.

Un halo de luz rodea a Ciel Phantomhive. Siente, de repente, como algo le tirase hacia arriba desde el pecho. Comienza a volverse liviano, como a flotar... Y todo a su alrededor parece volverse difuso. No siente las piernas, ni tampoco los brazos. Sólo puede distinguir el rostro sonriente del enterrador, que con su característica voz parece tratar de decirle algo.

—Recuerde, conde, que esta sólo es la manera de crear la posibilidad de que eso ocurra... Renacerán sus viejos recuerdos; para volver a encontrarse y unirse para siempre tendrán que lograr recuperarlos... Y recordarse mutuamente. Ya que, si no lo hacen, no volverán a estar juntos... _nunca_.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Es un grito ofendido, furioso, y sobre todo confuso, que escapa de la boca del conde sin apenas producir sonido. Quiere, pero no puede decir nada, no tiene fuerzas. Mira a todos los lados; ve la sonrisa del enterrador... Y entonces todo, todo, desaparece.

Y se termina.

Cae al suelo Peter Rabbit, cae el anillo de plata y rueda hasta chocar contra la pared. Una mariposa de alas azules sale volando, y se posa junto a la otra en esa suerte de cúpula de cristal.

_Y así termina la historia del excéntrico conde Phantomhive y su extravagante mayordomo negro._

_In loving memory._

_The end._

_Or not._

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

El joven espera pacientemente en su habitación a que su mayordomo termine de arreglarle el pelo y el uniforme escolar. Él se ha rendido hace mucho tiempo con respecto a su pelo, pero el sirviente siempre consigue que no se aprecie en absoluto que se levantó con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo; respecto a su cara de enfurruñamiento no hay nada que hacer. Está escuchando a su madre gritar a lo lejos, sabiendo que, por mucho que acceda a contestar, ella no está oyendo la respuesta. Bastante agobiado está él por el inicio del nuevo semestre en aquel colegio prácticamente nuevo para todos; lo mismo da que estudiara en el edificio de primaria de la misma liga escolar. El cambio a secundaria fue más grande de lo inesperado; era un mundo nuevo. No obstante, aun con todo, tampoco había nada excesivamente sorprendente.

—¡Ciel, hijo! ¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas?

—Sí.

—... ¿Qué?

—¡Que sí, mamá! Todos los días igual...

—Relájese, señorito, las madres siempre tienden a preocuparse, no puede culpárseles.

—No seas blando, Tanaka.

El mayordomo sonríe.

—Espere, llamaré al coche.

—No, iré andando. Me apetece aprovechar que Lizzie no va a pasar a buscarme, hoy.

—Como desee.

—¿Ciel...?

Ante el temor de un nuevo reproche o requerimiento por parte de su progenitora, el heredero del dueño de la actual empresa de juguetes Funtom sale corriendo en dirección al colegio seguido por el fiel mayordomo de la familia, que va a cerrar la puerta. No termina de cerrarla cuando el señor de la casa asoma a tratar de cazar a su hijo; quizá quiera acompañarle al colegio a avergonzarle un poco, ya se sabe. El jovencito echa a correr, dejando Kengsington atrás y perdiendo, por suerte, pronto de vista a su padre.

El día es frío; el niño entierra la nariz en la bufanda a cuadros rojos de su uniforme escolar. Camina algo distraído, jugueteando con el anillo de plata vieja que tan grande le queda. A pesar de que Londres es grande y el camino a recorrer es algo largo, el joven tiene tiempo de sobra, que necesita —piensa fervientemente— para desconectar de los atosigamientos intensos a los que le someten todos. El camino entonces se bifurca; dado que es habitual para él recorrer el trayecto en coche, elige por primera vez atravesar el parque. El viento azota las copas de los árboles, y la gente que pasea con mascotas se cruza de un lado a otro; algunas personas pasan en bici o incluso con patines. No obstante, nadie parece tener previsto pararse un rato en ninguno de los, todo había que decirlo, bonitos bancos. Agradece que por lo menos no esté lloviendo. Con la soltura que lo caracteriza, aprieta ligeramente el paso. Ya está cerca del imponente edificio escolar; por suerte, el camino ha transcurrido sin sorpre-... ¿Quién...? ¿Quién es?

Un tipo extraño se cruza en su visión. Lleva mochila, bufanda y chaqueta de su colegio, debe de ser un alumno de cursos superiores o un universitario en prácticas. Nunca le ha visto antes; bien es cierto que tampoco lleva mucho en secundaria. Genera en él una impresión extraña, honda. Tiene el pelo negro, muy oscuro y alborotado que le cae desordenadamente sobre la cara; sus pestañas son extraordinariamente largas, enmarcando unos ojos que parecen de color... rojo. Sacude el niño la cabeza, creyéndolo imposible, más recuerda después la heterocromía con la que él nació, dotándole de un ojo púrpura y uno azul. El chico pálido gira el rostro y queda mirándolo sin dejar de caminar, pero mutando suavemente de la absoluta inexpresividad a una expresión que parece mezcla de dolor y confusión. Ve entonces, asomándose de la bandolera del joven, un conejo de peluche. Es viejo, está algo raído y lleva un parche en el ojo; necesita, además y definitivamente, un lavado.

El estudiante de doce años siente cómo le fallan las rodillas. Nota que va a caerse, se marea y tiene ganas de llorar. Dejando que las lágrimas salgan a expresar una pena profunda que no puede dejar de sentir. No toca, aun así, el suelo; cuando quiere darse cuenta el joven de ojos rojos le tiene entre sus brazos. Cae él de rodillas y posa al niño delicadamente sobre éstas. El pequeño Ciel le posa la mano sobre el rostro suavemente, como si se fuese a romper, sin dejar de llorar. El otro cierra los ojos, y deja caer el peso sobre la mano cálida del niño. Cae entonces una lágrima, sorprendiendo a ambos. Se miran, entonces, y se abrazan hasta hacerse daño, escapando vaho de sus bocas, dolor de sus gargantas y una extraña aflicción proveniente de sus corazones.

Y así, dos desconocidos quedan abrazados mientras lloran juntos. Ninguno sabe quién es el otro, pero se siente una pequeña paz en el corazón. Empieza entonces a caer la nieve... Mientras un demonio de extrañas alas negras, como de murciélago, lo observa todo sonriendo ufanamente para sus adentros desde un lugar cercano.

_**The End**_

_**...**_

_**No**_

_**...**_

_**The Beginning**_

_**Glow - Fin**_

* * *

Ahora sí, hasta aquí. En sus inicios aquí debiera de empezar un longfic escolar "_pseudoAU"_ respecto a cómo acabará todo esto. De momento me basta con haber creado, si se ha podido, un nuevo headcannon, un nuevo final y, sobre todas las cosas, una nueva oportunidad. _¿Qué hace ahí toda esa gente?,_ es una pregunta razonable para cual había una respuesta; aunque, ciertamente, hay muchas preguntas. Explicaré de algún modo la visión del asunto de forma general, y quizá eso explique varias cosas.

Lo primero es que está basado en el anime, donde el enterrador tiene un rol independiente del manga; es por ello que aquí juega un papel tan importante, puesto que tenía un rol crucial y, además, la capacidad de escribir de algún modo el desarrollo de la vida de las almas hasta cierto punto en su libro vital. Siendo así, probablemente haya decidido agregarle cierta diversión al reencuentro tan interesante de nuestros dos caballeros; el enterrador es así de arbitrario, podemos permitírnoslo.

Respecto al final de Kuroshitsuji II (del cual no diré prácticamente nada porque si no no podré detener mi ira), y la muerte de Sebastian en esta historia… Maa, lo cierto es que Sebastian pudo perfectamente saltarse el contrato en el punto que le diera la gana, tal y como resaltó Naqiiba; esto viene del hecho no sólo del final que Claude le da a Alois en su momento de forma completamente deliberada, sino que está basado más bien en cuando Sebastian abandona a Ciel en París en la primera temporada: Ciel incluso dio una orden, pero el mayordomo no apareció. Quería dejar claro entonces, tanto en esta segunda parte como en la intermedia (El **_Interludio_**), que el mayordomo negro elige obedecer antes que sobrevivir, y que es eso lo que le va haciendo humano. No es como si no supiera que Ciel le necesita, porque sabe que el señorito será miserable y probablemente muy inválido sin su presencia, sólo decide morir siéndole fiel antes que permanecer a su lado de forma indigna. En **_Dust_**, la mariposa se transforma en polilla, en **_Glow_** la polilla se hace mariposa. Un mayordomo de los Phantomhive que se precie…

En cierto modo, me preocupaba que Sebastian quedara OoC; él es un demonio, y hay actitudes bastante consideradas hacia el señorito. Con todo, quería que fuese patente, en el lento transcurrir del tiempo, cómo es que se va haciendo humano, que no es algo que ocurre de la noche a la mañana. Espero que, aunque sea un poco, pueda percibirse esa evolución.

Tengo muchas cosas pensadas para cómo sigue esta historia pero no el tiempo de desarrollarlas. Quizá en algún momento pueda llegar algo como una serie de drabbles o algo por el estilo, creo que podría ser divertido. Pero de momento, quiero dejar volar vuestra imaginación.

El cariño que le he tomado a Naqiiba con el tiempo es indescriptible. He's a badass, un OC parte de InBou (InWhite – Bou), a estas alturas.

Queda añadir que, aunque antes lo he dicho por encima, hay una especie de capítulo especial entre **_Dust_** y **_Glow_**, que se llama **_Interludio_**. Hay de hecho, en este fic, un guiño al mismo.

No me dejo nada más. Como siempre: **_muchísimas gracias por dedicar parte de vuestro tiempo a leer este fic. Espero que os haya gustado, de todo corazón. Un abrazo,_**

**_Bou._**


End file.
